nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Square Meal: The Grand Feast
This is an article about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot After escaping the dungeon, the green and blue Troll Squares went home to their cave where their families are waiting for them. Then, the Pink and Purple Troll Squares, their wives, get upset because they did not return with a meal for the children. They send the two Troll Squares back out to hunt and prepare a grand feast for them. Controls Mouse to Select and Move Trolls Gameplay Each level takes place in the forest, and each day certain conditions and events will take place that will change the environment. The game is a survival type game in which the two Troll Squares must collect a certain amount of food before the day is up in order to feed their families. To select a Troll, the player must click on them. After clicking on them, they can click on open ground to command the selected Troll to move to that position. To command a Troll to undertake a Task, the player must click on the item corresponding to that task. The main goal is to collect Food. Food is collected by performing different Tasks. There are may different kinds Food, and some days may demand a certain amount of a certain kind of food to be collected. Some Tasks also yield other Items that the player can use to accomplish other things. Before beginning certain tasks, the player must have the Trolls construct tools. Tools will help accomplish other Tasks to collect food. Food Food is a collectible item in the game and is required in order to complete a level successfully. There are many different types of Food and different methods for making them. Fruits To collect Fruit, the player must command the Trolls to knock down trees or search through bushes. There are several different types of Fruits. Apples Bananas Oranges Cherries Grapes Watermelons Lemons Mangos Meats To collect Meats, the player must command a Troll to attack and kill an Animal or Monster. There are many different kinds of Meats. Meats must be cooked in an Oven. Chicken Beef Pork Fish Monster Meat Eggs and Milk To collect Eggs, the player must command a Troll to search through a nest. Eggs must be cooked, and sometimes the way they must be prepared will be different. Fried Eggs Scrambled Eggs To collect Milk, the player must command a Troll to attack and kill a Cow. Milk can be combined with other foods to create new foods. Water and Bread To collect Water, the player must command a Troll to scoop water from a water source. To collect Bread, the player must command a Troll to search through wheat and then bake the wheat in an Oven. Items These are other Items that can be collected to construct Tools. Branch Stone Sharp Stone Bone String Leather Tools These are the Tools that the player will need to carry out certain tasks. Tools need certain items in order to be built. Axe- needed to chop down Trees Requires: Branch and Sharp Stone Sword- needed to kill Monsters Requires: Branch and Bone Bow and Arrows- needed to knock down Nests and kill Monsters Requires: Branch, String, and Leather Oven- needed to cook foods that need to be cooked, requires fuel in order to work Requires: 5 Stones Jug- needed to collect Water Requires: Bone and Leather Fishing Pole- needed to collect Fish Requires: Branch, String, and Sharp Stone Work Bench- needed to build other Tools, is already available at the game's start Tasks These are tasks that must be completed to collect some Foods or prepare some Foods. Chopping down a Tree Searching through Bushes Knocking down Nests Killing an Animal or Monster Baking/Cooking with an Oven Crafting at a Work Bench Animals Animals are harmless creatures that drop Foods and other Items. Cow- can drop Beef, Milk, Leather, and Bone Chicken- can drop Chicken, Bone, and String Pig- can drop Pork, Bone, and Stone Fish- can drop Fish and Bone Interactive Objects These are objects that can be clicked on to command a Troll to carry out a Task. Tree- can be chopped down, drops Fruit Bushes- will be searched through, drops Fruit Water Source- will yield Water to a Troll holding a Jug, will yield Fish to a Troll holding a Fishing Pole Nests- can be knocked down from Trees and searched through, drops Eggs Wheat- can be searched through, drops Wheat Monsters These are monsters that can be encountered in the game. Unlike Animals, Monsters will fight back if attacked and can also attack without provocation. Mud Monster- walks around, can drop Monster Meat and Bone Troll Skeleton- will charge at a Troll, can drop Monster Meat, Bone, and Sharp Stone Shell Guy- can hunker down into its shell as a defense, can drop Monster Meat, Bone, and Sharp Stone Fish Man- walks and flies around, can drop Monster Meat, Fish, Bone, String, and Branch Cooking and Crafting Some Foods need to be cooked. To cook foods, the player must command a Troll to cook by clicking on the Oven while a Troll is selected. Once the Troll reaches the Oven, the Cook Book will open. The player must drag the desired Food from the Troll's inventory on the left page and drop it into the Cook Slot on the right page. Only one Food Item can be cooked at a time. Before cooking an item, however, the player can combine items from the Trolls inventory on the right page by placing the two items in the Combine slots and clicking Combine. Combining is required to cook some Foods, such as Scrambled Eggs. Milk and Eggs must be combined before placing them in the Cook Slot in order to make Scrambled Eggs. In order to cook, the player must make sure that the Oven's Fuel slot has a Branch item in it. After placing a Branch in the slot, a timer will count down from three minutes. Once the three minutes is up, the Branch will disappear from the slot, having been burned up. Cooking will subtract twenty seconds from the timer's count. To build Tools like an Axe, the player must command a Troll to go to the Work Bench. Upon reaching the Work Bench, the Crafting Menu will open. The player must drag items from the Troll's inventory on the right side of the table and place them in the slots on the right. After placing all of the required items in the slot to make the desired Tool, the player will click the Build button and will then receive their new Tool. Events Certain events that occur can affect the environment and introduce new challenges to the player. Broken Tool- a tool breaks and must be repaired Migration- a certain type of animal migrates in or out of the forest, affecting their chance of appearing Monster Invasion- more Monsters are found in the Forest Forest Fire- a group of Trees is burned away by a fire Contaminated Water- a water source becomes contaminated and cannot be used to gather Water or Fish from Blizzard- a snow storm comes through, making Animals, Nests, and Fruit scarce Baby Troll- a new addition to the Troll's family increases the demand for Food Coming of Age- a member of the Troll family is old enough to begin helping with hunting and foraging Category:Games